1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn attention as next generation display devices because the weight and thickness of the organic light emitting display apparatus can be reduced and the organic light emitting display apparatuses have superior characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short response times.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a region with circuit components, such as a thin film transistor or a capacitor, for driving of the organic light-emitting display apparatus along with an emission region where light is emitted from an organic emission layer. However, visibility is reduced as incident light is reflected by metal materials of a gate electrode and source and drain electrodes of the thin film transistor or the like included in the capacitor.
Conventionally, an additional member such as a polarizing film is attached to a surface where light is emitted to prevent external light reflection. However, when a polarizing film is attached, light efficiency is decreased and manufacturing cost is increased due to the polarizing film.